


A Tempting Diversion

by spicyarnor



Series: The Prince And His Bodyguard [5]
Category: Trails in the Sky, 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: "Oh, I'm absolutely full of surprises," Olivier assures her, stepping up close to Schera, boldly pressing a leg between hers and touching one of her hands, giving her the feeling that he has her respectfully pinned. He trails his fingers along her jaw, then smiles. "You just need to unwrap me first."She hums thoughtfully, considering. Lavender eyes look down at her through golden bangs and lashes, studying her face as he anticipates her answer.Does she trust this man? Oh, he has his hands deep in Erebonian politics no doubt, and is possibly a threat to national security, but to her? As forward as he is he always hesitates before taking the next step, waiting for her confirmation, clearly showing her respect. And with all the work piled up at the guild in her absence Schera certainly could use a nice, indulgent break -- oh, she'll trust him, she decides, if just for this one night.





	A Tempting Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that this fits into my "The Prince and His Bodyguard" canon, this fic is **purely Olischera** and doesn't mention Mueller at all. No spoilers past Chapter 1 of FC!

The stairs up to the top floor of the Bracer Guild in Rolent are always a challenge when drunk, but Schera is only a little bit tipsy and it is taking forever for her feet to carry her the entire way up the steps. Perhaps it has something to do with the handsome red-faced Erebonian man with his hands at her waist, lips pressed against hers, tongue tasting of wine lightly flicking against her own, making it hard for her to do anything but lean against the wall and kiss him back because _why_ does such an overconfident idiot like Olivier seem to have the skills to back up his far too forward flirting?

They have been doing this for minutes now, kissing and flirting and taking a few steps up the stairs before repeating the process over and over again. The guild is empty save for them, but it's still a rush being kissed and touched like this here of all places, by this mysterious weirdo that has no right to be as good at this as he is.

"We're almost upstairs," Schera says as she breaks the kiss, slinking out from underneath him, turning her head to look back at him with what she knows is a seductive look. Olivier smirks, a teasing glance shared between them, and follows her up the steps eagerly, dashing ahead of her at the landing and opening the door.

"Ladies first," he says, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles, holding eye contact as he does. He is a bit drunk, the lightweight; but still making every effort to please, to show her all the attention and affection he can muster.

Schera laughs as he releases her hand, and walks ahead of him into the room, leaning the backs of her thighs against a long desk, slender fingers gripping the edge. "You're ridiculous," she says, "It's hard to believe an idiot like you has any interesting secrets at all."

"Oh, I'm absolutely full of surprises," Olivier assures her, stepping up close to Schera, boldly pressing a leg between hers and touching one of her hands, giving her the feeling that he has her respectfully pinned. He trails his fingers along her jaw, then smiles. "You just need to unwrap me first."

She hums thoughtfully, considering. Lavender eyes look down at her through golden bangs and lashes, studying her face as he anticipates her answer.

Does she trust this man? Oh, he has his hands deep in Erebonian politics no doubt, and is possibly a threat to national security, but to her? As forward as he is he always hesitates before taking the next step, waiting for her confirmation, clearly showing her respect. And with all the work piled up at the guild in her absence Schera certainly could use a nice, indulgent break -- oh, she'll trust him, she decides, if just for this one night.

"Really? Just like this?" The words may seem as though she's feigning innocence, but her knowing, amused expression shows that she clearly isn't. She reaches up and pulls at the neck of his coat, undoing some of the snaps.

He smiles widely. "Yes, just like that."

It's not long before Olivier is completely shirtless and Schera is pulling him down onto her with a kiss, lying back onto the desk and threading her fingers up through his long hair, spreading her legs around his hips with both of their clothes between them. The blonde's breath hitches in his throat and he swirls his tongue around hers, running his hands gently along her sides and down to her hips, his mischievous eyes darkened with lust and looking directly into her own. There is a sensual passion to the way he touches her, his hands forming themselves to the contours of her body, savoring every inch of contact.

"Oh my, Schera... You certainly are far more forward than I could have imagined. A simpler man might take this as a free invitation to do whatever they liked with you." His hands move inwards towards her waist and up over the bare part of her torso, then back to her sides.

She laughs. "That's because it is one," she says, and his eyes widen. "I expect a worldly man such as yourself can come up with something I might enjoy," she purrs enticingly, sliding her hands down his neck to trail her fingers over his chest.

The smug, eager look on his face is all that she'd hoped it would be. "I would be honored to," he breathes, leaning his head closer to her as he speaks then pressing his lips to her neck. The kiss is only close to chaste for a brief moment, then he is sucking at her skin, tongue and teeth brushing her neck and making her pulse beat faster.

Schera runs her hands over his back - he is fit and slender, and his warm skin feels good under her palms - then, _ah_ , he is trailing kisses over her shoulder, lingering on each kiss near the end as if it is a struggle for his lips to leave her skin for even a single moment. He runs his hands up her waist and, making eye contact, he cups the undersides of her breasts. Schera smiles mischievously and places a finger at his lips, stopping him - he looks surprised and disappointed for a moment, then stares absolutely captivated as she unfastens her top and pulls it off over her head, exposing her breasts.

"Oh, Aidios..." he whispers in awe, staring at them. She is incredibly well-endowed so she is used to men staring at her chest - she even stares at it herself sometimes when she's feeling especially horny or drunk, usually both - but Olivier is downright reverent for a moment, looking up from her chest to her face, then smirking and sliding his hands up from her stomach to cup her breasts, squeezing and caressing them with a satisfyingly firm touch, circling a thumb around a dark, puffy nipple. "Amazing," he says, "perfect. I have never seen breasts as incredible as yours. Your beauty is absolutely exquisite--"

Schera huffs impatiently. "Oh, just suck on them already," she says, pushing his head down against one of her breasts.

Olivier grins up at her, face flushed and satisfied, then does as he is told. He circles his tongue around her nipple before closing his mouth around it, kissing and sucking deeply, flicking his tongue against the nub as he does. She can't help but push her chest up into the sensation and make a small sound of pleasure, and he takes this as encouragement and redoubles his efforts, squeezing her chest with one hand and teasing her free nipple with the other.

Oh, yes, he knows what he is doing - his tongue plays with her, never too rough, but not too gentle as to be boring. He sucks just hard enough to send a rush of arousal down her body, making her bite her lip, and the look of sheer enjoyment on his face is more than a bit gratifying. 

"You're quite sensitive here, aren't you Scherazard," he teases, smirking up at her, then quickly flicking his tongue over her other nipple.

"Of course I am," she says, frowning at him, then her eyes shut and her face gives way to a look of pleasure as he closes his mouth around the nipple now, giving it the same treatment as her other breast, massaging them both with his hands as he does. It feels so nice and she begins to wonder how it would feel if he would apply his talented tongue to other places...

Olivier seems to have the same idea. He gives her nipple one last long suck, then a quick gentle nip, very lightly grazing his teeth across it. He trails long, wet kisses across the undersides of her breasts, running his hands over her bare sides as he kisses slowly down her stomach, looking straight into her eyes the entire time. It's intense and a bit brazen - the men she has slept with rarely have this kind of confidence, especially after having been rejected by her so many times - and her stomach tenses at the contact. He seems to want to cover every inch of her skin with his hands, to fully feel her, as if trying to completely memorize her body. She feels a bit dizzy just looking at him.

His lips reach the top of her skirt and he runs his hands up her outer thighs, his fingers feeling especially warm on her fully bare leg. He rises slightly, kissing the back of her thigh, sending a rush of sensation up her leg.

"Are you certain you want me to do as I please?" He asks, stroking her legs still, hands moving slowly inwards, edging up towards her inner thighs bit by bit. The anticipation is enough that Schera finds herself breathing more heavily, her thighs tensing. Olivier looks at her with sheer admiration and desire, as though he is barely restraining himself from eating some beautiful gourmet dish he can't afford - not that Olivier would actually do that, she thinks with amusement. "I think you might find I'm not the perfect gentleman I've led you to believe."

Schera laughs, reaching down and touching his face, and his expression softens with surprise, mouth opening slightly. "I never believed you were."

Olivier's face widens in an absolutely salacious, smug smile, looking down over her body in disbelieving hunger one more time. "You are truly an exceptional woman, Scherazard," he purrs, before slowly and deliberately sliding her skirt down to her knees, then letting it drop to the floor.

It's more exciting than she'd thought, lying nearly naked on a desk in the Bracer Guild, wearing nothing but accessories, sandals and a black pair of underwear with string ties at the sides, legs dangling off the edge of the table, as Olivier Lenheim of all people (if that really is his name) looks at her with a mixture of smug cunning and reverent awe. 

"Absolutely _beautiful_ ," he murmurs, lifting one of her legs and pressing a kiss to her ankle, then trailing a line of kisses inward up her calf. He sucks at the soft skin underneath her knee and her leg tenses involuntarily, and she grips the edge of the desk with a hand.

"You're so soft," he continues, sliding his palms up the top of her thigh while he kisses at the soft, sensitive underside, guiding her knee over his shoulder as he does. His lips on her skin are hot and wet and so completely promising, sucking gently at her skin as he slowly makes his way up inward towards the fabric of her underwear.

Schera can't help but make a soft hum of pleasure and anticipation, and she can feel the blonde smile against her skin in response, before flicking his tongue out and licking the concave curve between thigh and fabric, then gently nibbling on the taut tendon there. His hands slide down her thighs, over the outside of her butt - she can feel his hands struggle against lingering there, with a bit of amused satisfaction - and under the strings at either side of her hips.

Olivier is looking up at her with eyes hazy with lust now, face between her legs, the moment of tension before he bares her to him -- he clearly wants her so bad and it's so tempting to let him, but she places her hands on his, shaking her head.

"Earn it," she commands, nodding her chin up and maintaining eye contact. She feels a heady rush as his eyes widen, and he smiles knowingly back at her, apparently very excited by the challenge.

"Very well," he smirks, running his hands back down to cup the backs of her thighs, then presses his tongue to her through the panties, a long, firm, wide lick from bottom to top.

Somehow despite the dark fabric obscuring everything he finds his mark, and she's already so aroused by everything he's done she can't help but stifle a moan against a finger pressed lengthwise against her lips at the sudden shock of pleasure. Olivier is all too eager to take this as encouragement and swirls his tongue teasingly around her clit through the fabric, fingers coming up to brush gently and teasingly at her innermost thighs, sending tingling sparks of arousal not so far away. She's already so wet and she wonders if he can tell -- the knowing look he gives her as he looks up into her eyes suggest yes, and she breathes heavily as he presses his mouth against her and sucks with a low rumble of sound that reverberates into her and makes her legs tense and her body shudder.

Though she's nearly loath to admit it, maybe this challenge was unnecessary.

He applies suction as he moves south towards her entrance, the tip of his tongue pressing firmly into the fabric and dragging against her with smooth, arcing motions, his fingers moving up to replace his lips on her most sensitive part -- she moans as he presses a circle into her, slowly tightening around her, and his eyes make hot contact with hers and oh, _fine_ , he wins, take the damn things off already --

She pants, gazing down at him, her head hot and dizzy with arousal. Olivier raises an eyebrow and stops his motions, looking at her with a smile so full of smug enjoyment that in her younger years she might have averted her eyes from it shyly. Instead, experienced but still proud, she maintains eye contact but frowns slightly.

"What is it, Schera? Do you perhaps want more?"

"Yes," she huffs, swallowing her pride, "You can take them off."

"I am completely honored," he breathes with a look that strongly suggests his words are the truth, then gently unties each string, knots slipping undone, staring at her the whole time. He lifts her hips up with one hand - oh, he's stronger than he looks - then pulls her panties off, casting them down on top of her other discarded clothes.

He looks at her, spread bare before him, and his mouth falls open in an expression of lustful wonder. "Oh Schera," he murmurs, "you are _beautiful_."

The tenderness catches her off guard and she smiles at him. He looks up at her with surprise and then affection, laying a soft kiss to her inner thigh. The praise feels good, but nowhere near as good as the sudden heat of his mouth against her, circling his tongue around her wet entrance, eager to taste her, then spreading her lips open with his tongue as he moves north, pressing a gentle kiss against her when he reaches the top and flicking out his tongue in slow circles around her.

He's so slow and deliberate it's nearly painful, his tongue only occasionally brushing her clit itself but his entire mouth working the sensitive flesh around it, one hand holding her leg hooked around his shoulder and the other firmly caressing down her thigh, fingers threading through her soft silver hairs before sliding against her, instantly slick with her wetness. Frustrated at the slow pace, she tightens her thighs around his head, and he hums a low groan against her before sucking at her in earnest, tongue spiraling around her fast, fingers massaging tentatively at her entrance.

The sudden surge of pleasure has her breaking the silence with breathy moans, threading her fingers into Olivier's hair. He looks up to watch her for a moment -- sparks fly between their eyes -- then returns his full focus to pleasing her.

Whatever he is doing it feels amazing - when he licks her just at the right angle, when the pressure is just perfect for a moment and she lets out a sound of pleasure he adjusts his course in response to her, adapting to her body, sending her heart racing as her mind is quickly overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Fingers," Schera pleads, biting her lip, and with a breathy hum of assent he easily slides a finger inside her, then another, curling them against her inner wall where she is most sensitive, pressing at her as he brings them in and out with curving motion, still working her clit with absolutely delicious pressure. Oh Aidios bless this man, she thinks, the combination sending her rapidly towards the edge, moaning at his ministrations in earnest now, legs trembling --

Instead of picking up the pace he just keeps a steady rhythm, giving her more and more of what she responds to most -- she was certain by now he would have started to care about his own pleasure but no, he is dedicated to only her, skilled tongue and curling fingers making her melt and moan beneath him, hot wet pleasure building to a crescendo. Her fingers ball a fist in his hair, her thighs tightening around his head, and Schera lets out a cry of relief as she comes, white hot pleasure pulsing in waves, her body pulling his fingers into her even as the pleasure begins to mellow into deep relaxation. He licks at her gently as she comes, until she flinches from it being too much, and he looks up at her with an awed, infatuated smile, breathing hard and gently pulling out his fingers.

She loosens her grip on his head, hands falling to her sides, eyes closing momentarily as she fades briefly into the afterglow, catching her breath. When she opens her eyes, Olivier presses a nearly chaste kiss between her legs and the sweet gesture almost makes up for him licking his fingers immediately after in long strokes with a look of erotic thirst, making eye contact with her as he does. It's enough to send her pulse beating a bit faster again already.

"You are... something," she purrs, rubbing her leg against his back.

He chuckles softly against his fingers, lapping up the last bit off of them with a smile. "Can you truly blame me for wanting to savor the taste of a beautiful woman?" He licks his lips, then stands upright, gently sliding her legs off of his shoulders as he does. "You are absolutely intoxicating," he states, face serious, eyes burning heat into her head as he presses a kiss to her calf before releasing it.

"I hope you can handle more then," she remarks, "you are a completely terrible lightweight."

He grins, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his face and chin. "I think you'll find I can handle you yourself far better than your drinking habits." His eyes travel across her body appreciatively, and he grabs the edge of the table, looking down at her. "Goddess, you are beautiful."

She rolls her eyes, then cups his face in her palms, bringing it close to hers. "Flatterer," she says, shaking her head, then pulls him in for a kiss.

He tastes like her but she doesn't really mind, and his fingers thread up into her hair as he kisses her back, groaning softly into her mouth and letting her spiral her tongue up around his. His mouth must be tired so she doesn't continue the kiss for long, breaking it to instead kiss down his jaw, hands running down his smooth, warm back.

"Schera," he nearly groans as her hands wander down to his hips and hook into the waistband of his pants. His hands wander over her with more urgency than before, squeezing at her breasts and waist, and she sits up on the end of the desk, pushing him up with her.

She runs her hands down his chest, catching his eyes before nibbling at his ear, fingers trailing down his firm stomach and over the crotch of his pants, feeling the hard shape of his arousal through them. "Why are you still wearing these," she murmurs into his ear, and he immediately unfastens them, dropping them to the ground along with his underwear, kicking it all to the side.

"I'm not," he replies, looking perhaps even more confident now that he's fully naked. Schera can't help but be a bit impressed.

He's certainly eager but she can't blame him, and luckily for him she isn't the type to just be one and done. She's happy to see he isn't lacking in any department despite perhaps common sense and full disclosure, and watching the naked man gently stroke himself with a smirk, she can't help but smile deviously back.

The blonde claims her lips in a kiss, squeezing at her face and neck as he does, pushing his tongue against hers with increasingly urgent need. She reaches down and lets her fingers touch his stiff length and a heavy breath comes from his nose, trailing into a humming moan as her fingers curl around him, sliding up and down his already slick shaft. His voice vibrates against her tongue and he feels so good in her hand, very hard but with incredibly soft skin, and she teases the edge of the head with her thumb in a delicate motion.

"Oh," he groans, breaking the kiss and brushing his lips against her neck, breathing hard. "Oh Schera, I want you so bad --" The trembling rumble to his usually so smooth and confident voice echoes this, and _mm_ , being desired so much like this is nice...

"Cover it and you can have me," she purrs with seductive confidence and a playful nip to his ear, running her index finger teasingly from base to tip. Olivier looks at her with longing, planting a long, tasting kiss on her neck right under her jaw, _oh, that feels nice,_ and she finds herself tingling with excitement, before he turns around to dig through the hidden pockets of his discarded coat. He comes back in a moment with a small packet and tears it open, carefully but quickly unrolling the condom onto his length. There is hunger in his eyes as he places his hands at her shoulders, running them down her arms and kissing her, firmly, guiding her backwards onto the desk again. She kisses back with a sudden resurging need, wrapping her arms around him and spreading her legs apart around his hips as she falls backwards, and they both make a soft sound as his length brushes her, then rubs firmly against her without any particular aim, just feeling _so good_ against her, hot and hard against her slick wetness.

 _"Ahhh,"_ he pants, trailing his hand down her side and, _ooh_ , teasingly over her clit for a brief moment before moving down to gently spread her open then grab himself in his hand, rising slightly to look down at her and look down at them as he rubs his tip up and down against the full length of her vulva before positioning himself at her entrance. The anticipation is palpable. He takes her hand in his, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Scherazard," he breathes, then slowly pushes in.

It's been a while since she's been with a man and the sheer amount of sensation catches her off guard. He's so much bigger than a couple of fingers and even though she's plenty wet and he slides in smoothly, she finds herself letting out a low sound as he enters her, stretching her open and slowly filling her up. He bites his lip and pulls out slightly, pushing in further, running his hands up over her stomach and onto her breasts, looking at her in a mix of lust and awe and infatuation as he sinks in slowly deeper.

He looks like he might say something sappy so she tangles her hands through his hair and kisses him, bringing him flush against her, and the vital heat of his body against hers is both comforting and arousing. He takes it slowly, kissing her deep and making drawn-out, shallow thrusts, one hand playing with a nipple and the other tracing its way down her waist. It feels so nice, and there's certainly something to be said about being appreciated slowly, but she needs _more_ \--

She grinds her hips up into him in a sensuous circle, and the feeling of him moving a bit deeper inside her as she swings her hips is so satisfying. Olivier hums with a smirk, breaking the kiss, pulling out most of the way.

"You're so erotic, Schera," he says, looking down at her with a shamelessly lustful expression. "Do you want something more of me perhaps? If there's anything I can do, please, ask."

Of all the arrogant-- _Ah_ , she moans as he ever so slowly slides the tip in and out of her, smiling at her all the while as if curiously waiting for her to say something. It feels so _good_ , slow intimate motion just barely inside her, but it only gives her just enough to want more.

"You're a terrible man, Olivier Lenheim," she replies, frowning slightly. "Don't you know it's horribly rude to disappoint a lady in bed?"

"Ah, but we're not in a bed," he says with amusement. "And how can I disappoint you if I don't know what it is that you want...?"

He pushes in just a little bit further and she groans. What a _tease_ this man is, honestly -- fine, if it will satisfy him so much to hear it then --

"Just fuck me already or I'll do it myself," Schera says with a growl, pulling him down by the neck so that their faces are nearly touching and looking him in the eyes. He grins, face flushed with satisfaction.

"Both irresistible options," he teases, pretending to consider for a moment. "But such a bold invitation... What mortal man can resist?"

He looks into her eyes, running a hand up her thigh and plunges deep into her in one long, smooth motion. _Oh,_ oh yes he feels so _good_ inside her, and both of them can't help but make a sound of pleasure as he hits her back wall, pushing gently against it, hips flat against her. She's so full of him, just enough to feel so, so satisfying but not so much to be uncomfortable, and she suddenly finds herself very glad she didn't get him too drunk tonight.

"Oh, you feel _amazing,_ " Olivier says with feeling, pulling out and thrusting in again, starting a slow but steady pace. _Mmm,_ he moves inside her with long, sensual strokes, hips moving at a curving angle, and Schera groans at the delicious sensation.

"You're not so bad yourself," she admits, breathing hard but smiling smugly, and he looks extremely pleased as he runs a hand up her neck and kisses her, tongue pushing past her lips.

Schera wraps her legs around him and bucks her hips against him in tight sensual circles, savoring the feeling of him inside her and inviting him to do even more. He moans into the kiss, swirling his tongue around hers before breaking for air and picking up the pace, thrusting into her faster now. Mm, yes, more --

"Come on, Olivier, is that the best you can do?" she challenges, tightening her legs around him and pulling him in deeper.

"Of course not, my love," he smiles lustfully, pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck, nipping at her skin and pushing in harder. "You want everything? I'll give you everything."

She burns with a hungry, aching pleasure as he thrusts into her harder now, slamming against the back of her again and again and making her nearly lose her mind, and as he reaches down and rubs at her clit in circles as he thrusts she can't help but cry out, clinging to him.

It feels incredible -- hot, animalistic pleasure building inside her, and soon there's just nothing left in the world but Olivier fucking her, his all-too-skilled tongue against hers. She sucks on it and holds tightly to him, moaning into his mouth, weakly trying to thrust back up into him, body constantly demanding more, more, more --

"Schera," he moans, voice cracking with weakness, pausing to grind deep against her for just a moment - _ah_ \- before going right back to their frantic pace, fingers speeding up against her. She moans too, so close, not wanting this to end but rapidly reaching the edge, body trembling with pleasure and tightening around him. _"Oh,"_ he groans, burying his face in her chest, licking at her breasts as he pants. His eyes flutter shut and he sounds like he's totally lost in her, at least as close as she is, and the way his hips shake when he thrusts now confirms this --

"I'm almost there," she says desperately, begging him to hold it together for just a little longer. She gasps as he pulls all the way out and slams back in, then just keeps going, his hand bringing her right to the edge -- she threads her fingers into his hair, completely consumed by the raw pleasure of him inside her and against her, crying out a little louder with each thrust. "Olivier, yes, just like that --"

He sucks on her nipple with a desperate passion, teeth grazing her as he keeps up the pace and it's all too much -- she clamps down on him hard and comes, hot waves of ecstasy pulsing through her, body shaking, clinging to him and moaning, eyes rolling back and falling shut in complete satisfaction. He keeps going as she comes, slowing down right at the end, savoring the way she feels then thrusting in all the way and coming too with a shuddering moan, breath hot against her. 

They lay there together, Olivier half-standing half-lying on top of her, catching their breath in a blissful, exhausted haze. After a few moments he pulls out gently, standing on weak legs and looking down at her with an infatuated, satisfied smile, body glowing from exertion, hair a terrible mess. Aidios, even all spent like this, he's still very nice to look at.

"I have to say," Schera begins, slowly pushing herself up onto her elbows, "I'm impressed with you, Lenheim. You're not all talk after all. We might have to do this again sometime."

The look on his face is so incredibly pleased she nearly regrets the honest compliment. "It would be my utmost pleasure," he says, laying a kiss on her knee, looking straight at her. Lord, does he know how to turn the smoldering eye contact off? "You've been absolutely incredible."

She smiles smugly, sitting up, then realizes she may have gotten the desk all wet. Oops. "Can I borrow your handkerchief?" She asks, looking down with a frown.

He laughs lightly, handing it to her. "Of course. ...Unless, that is, you'd rather I clean you up...?" He licks his lips, smirking, and Schera can't help but laugh.

"Aidios, Olivier, I don't think that would help."

"That depends on your definition of _help_ ," he says, shrugging. Schera rolls her eyes and gets to work.

They clean themselves up and put their clothes back on, Olivier throwing the condom away in a nearby trash can. She'll have to take out the trash before she leaves in case someone finds it and asks questions... Having sex on a table in the Bracer Guild isn't _technically_ against any specific rules, but she's pretty sure it's frowned upon.

"So," Schera asks, stepping close to him, moving her hand up his chest and onto his shoulder, "What about those surprises you promised?"

"Ah," Olivier replies with a dramatic, tragic sigh. "I'm afraid a magician never reveals his secrets."

She snorts. "I'll figure you out eventually, you know."

"Hopefully not too soon," he says, smiling, then pauses. "...Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a tiny bit of a hint."

Schera wasn't really expecting this. She blinks. "Oh?"

"I'm from the Imperial capital," he tells her, and his eyes don't appear to be concealing anything. "I suppose you should at least know that much about the man you're undoubtedly falling madly in love with."

She laughs, shaking her head. "Honestly Olivier, you're hopeless." She steps back from him, folding an arm and pressing a finger to her lips, considering. The capital, huh? Well, that certainly makes her suspicions of him being an intelligence agent for the Imperial government seem more likely. Ah... But never mind that for tonight.

"This must really seem like a backwater village to you, then."

"Rolent is small, yes," he admits, "but as much as I'm used to life in a vast, sprawling metropolis, my journey through Liberl so far has been nothing but beautiful. This is a wonderful country."

"It is," she agrees, then checks her orbment for the time. 12:51, it says. Well then... "How about another round of drinks to finish off the night, then? To Liberl," she says playfully, lifting a bottle of wine she'd stashed by the stairs. Olivier pales visibly.

"Ah, well, I'm afraid I must take the rest of the night off, you know, get my beauty sleep --"

"Oh? So now that you've got what you wanted from me, you're gone?" She frowns, raising her eyebrows, hand tightening around the bottle's neck.

"Dearest Schera, you _know_ that's not my intention --"

"Drink," she says firmly, producing a corkscrew, opening the bottle and handing it to him.

The blonde sighs, then takes the bottle from her and takes a swig, handing it back. "You're a demon in an angel's body, surely."

"I'm going to forget you said that," she says, closing her eyes and taking a sip. The familiar warm, rich taste of the wine is so nice in the relaxation of the afterglow, and she sits down onto a stool with a sigh, taking another drink, then sliding the bottle across the table. 

Olivier gets the hint and sits next to her, taking the bottle and another sip. "You know, we could be drinking this in a comfortable bed together..." he trails off, fantasizing. "Maybe next time?"

Mmm... The thought is actually nice. "Maybe," she agrees, leaning over and kissing him with a mischievous smile. "But next time, you'll have to bring the wine."

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble request for something spicy with Olivier and Scherazard on the top floor of the Bracer Guild, and then... uh... well, it kind of spiraled out of control, as my writing is wont to do. Whoops.
> 
> Honestly, this is my first time writing M/F smut in a long time and it was a really nice change of pace. I'm still going to be working on filling out "The Prince and His Bodyguard" as my primary focus, but hopefully I'll get to branch out more soon as well. And write some more gen/non-explicit fic too, of course...
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with kudos or something! This fandom is tiny so even a little encouragement is helpful if you like my stuff. Thank you <3


End file.
